Vampyre - A Sailor Moon Story
by Stephen A. Diablos
Summary: When Serena starts dreaming about vampires, she becomes one, read more to know what happens (BEGINNING CHAPTER 4!)
1. Vampyre - Chapter One - The Fanged Moon

Vampyre Chp 1: The Fanged Moon   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
I didn't do this fanfic, one of my friends did this, i'm giving her all the credit, but well enjoy! (I'm giving her a memorial, just to remember the good times)  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A cold breeze flew through Usagi's window. The curtains opened and flew up as it passed through, Usagi Shuttered. Then the drift left her room. It was a strong breeze that entered her room that night, especially since the night was still.......   
  
Usagi yawned as she stretched her arms out. Everyone was still asleep. Luna opened one eye to see what the racket was about. Luna had a shocked look on her face, as she bursted,"Usagi-chan waking up on the second week of Summer earlier than School days? I don't believe it!"But Usagi was quiet. Luna looked at her oquwardly, as she thought 'What? No boasting? No complaining? She took no offense?' "Usagi?"   
  
"Oh, sorry Luna, I had my mind on other things." Usagi replied, sitting up on her bed side, deep in thought about what was sucluding her mind.   
  
"Like what?", luna asked, strangly looking up at Usagi, beside her.   
  
"I had this dream last night,"Usagi bit her bottom lip in her deep train of thoughts, "I was fighting this enemy from the Black Moon, it was a droid. I was doing pretty good, and then out of nowhere, her long sharp claws came out and pierced my neck."   
  
"Was that all?", Luna whined, then Usagi gave her a dirty look which shut her up.   
  
Usagi thought to herself, 'That was all, exept the strange thing was I felt the pain in real life, while I was lying there in bed. I thought you couldn't get hurt for real in Dreams...' Her thoughts trailed off as her Mother called her.   
  
"Usagi! Come down, breakfast is ready!"   
  
"Be there in a minute mom, I have to get dressed!", Usagi yelled back.   
  
"OK, sweety, I'll be waiting for you!"   
  
" Luna, you could head down there without me, I wouldn't want to starve you because of me."   
  
"Why thank-you Usagi, that's very thoughtful of you."   
  
Usagi smiled at Luna as she headed out the door, then she turned and walked towards the mirror as she thought 'If it was only a dream, then there shouldn't be anything on my neck.' Thinking that gave her some hope and assurance that she was just over worrying and nothing was really wrong. She looked into the mirror, drew her gold spun hair back with her hand and looked at her neck. She gasped, and had a look on her face as if she just saw a ghost. As she looked down at her Neck on the right side were puncture wounds, not five puncture wounds, that would have came from the enemy's claws in her dream, but two, two holes on here neck, side by side.  
  
Even a girl like Usagi new what those holes meant, and what had to of made them. 'No! this can't be real, a Vampire bit me? No way! There's no such thing as vampires, is there?' Tears started to form in her eyes, then she quickly wiped them away, she knew she couldn't let her friends know about this, they might think her to be a freak, or a loon. They probably wouldn't believe her anyway. So she reached into her chesser drawer and pulled out a right size band-aid for the wound. She knew she couldn't even tell her family about it, they wouldn't understand. It would be hard keeping her secret from the scouts and Luna, but she knew it was the only thing she could do.   
  
Usagi headed downstairs, all dressed, still in deep thought about her secret, the puncture wounds, she could barely explain, or even comprehend the situation herself.  
  
"Hi sweety, I made some pancakes and blue berry muffins. Since I know it's yuor favorite." Ilene said, with a cheery smile on her face that brighten anybody's day. Usagi cracked a smile at her mother Ilene.   
  
"Thanks mom." Usagi and her family sat around the table eating the delicous breakfast Ilene had made.   
  
"Dad, can I spend the night at Kano's house?", Sammy pleaed.   
  
"Sammy, you already spent the night at Miko's house yesterday." Usagi's Dad replied, impatiently.   
  
Sammy looked down at his plate and looked up to face his father,"Aww, but dad, plea-"   
  
"Sammy! I don't want to hear another word about it!"Usagi's dad shouted.   
  
"Dear, don't worry about Sammy, let him have some time to play with his friend, he can handle it." Ilene protested, giving a soothing smile. Her husband couldn't resist such a innocent sweet plea, and with a dissapointed, I-lost-again face said,"Ok, Sammy, but don't let this turn into a everyday thing."   
  
"Yeah! Thanks dad!"shouted Sammy with glee as he turned to do a victory dance.  
  
Ilene stared across the table ate Usagi, she noticed that Usagi was picking at her food and had a slightly discusted face with every bite. "Usagi, is there anything wrong with the food?", Ilene asked curiously. "No Mom, it just taste a little different, did you add a different ingredient in the mix?" asked Usagi. "Why no dear, I made it like always, and used all the same ingredients I have been using, it tastes alright to me.",Ilene replied, looking confused at Usagi, who had never doubted her cooking before. "Oh, my tastebuds must not be awake yet.", Usagi said giving a fake smile to her mom.   
  
The truth was every bite of the pancake was bitter to Usagi. Usagi loved this breakfast, in fact, it was her favorite, but it tasted so so, ...well, discusting! It was bitter and and had a blank flavor. 'Hmm... maybe it's just the pancakes, I bet the blue berry muffins will taste much better' Usagi thought. But when she bit into her muffin, it tasted horrible! Maybe even worst than the pancake! What was going on? Usagi didn't eat much of her breakfast.   
  
"Mom, can I go to the park?" Usagi asked, while backing out from under the table.   
  
"Why sure dear, you can never have enough fresh air!" Ilene smiled at her daughter, but then it settled into a frown and a concerned look came to Ilene's face. "Usagi, you've barley even touched your breakfast."   
  
"Oh, I'm not that hungry this morning, I don't feel that well." Usagi lied. In fact she was starving, but her tastebuds had somehow morphed and she couldn't stand to eat another bite of that discusting meal.   
  
"Usagi, if you're not feeling well, maybe you better get in bed and have a rest." Ilene suggested, she didn't want her poor daughter getting real sick.   
  
"Don't worry mom, I think some fresh air should make me feel better." Usagi said to her mother, not wanting her to worry.   
  
"Oh, alright, I guess you're right. Have fun." Ilene said with a unsure, motherly concern on her face.  
  
"Thanks, and I will." Usagi cracked a smile at her mother, she loved how she always cared so much for her.   
  
As soon as Usagi turned the corner, she quickley darted and ran towards the park. She just needed time to think and work out the situation. Luckly her family hadn't notice the band-aid on her neck. She sat on the bench, her stomache growled and she was starving. Then she decided to go to the pizza parlor and eat some pizza there, she could never hate pizza. Usagi drooled as she saw the hot slices of pizza the waitress was serving her, it had meatballs (hahahaha!), olives, cheese, pepperonies, and multiple types of pepper vegies. She quickly got a piece and stuffed it in her mouth, it tastes so, so,............ DISCUSTING! The taste was absoloutly grewsome. Especially the peppers and olives. She started to pick apart her pizza, trying to determine what tasted so awful. Everything did, exept for the meatballs, they tasted a bit distorted and bitter, but not nearly as bad as the rest of her pizza, so she ate them paid the waitress that looked strangly upon Usagi's picked apart slices of pizza,and walked out of there.  
  
Now this was real strange, Pizza tasted discusting? What was happening? Then she walked pass the butcher shop and started drooling, like she use to over chocolate cake. The she smacked her head. What was she thinking? But she couldn't resist drooling over the raw meat, it looked all so good. She forced herself to leave. Usagi kept walking and she past a bakery store that had all kinds of goodies, such as pie, cake and turnovers on showcase in front of the window, but instead of her usual drooling, she just looked at it in discust like she was staring at liver and brussel sprouts and walked on. She stared at the floor as she walked, she couldn't help feeling so wierd.   
  
Then SMACK! She ran into 2 people, she quickly started apologizing and then looked up to see who it was. It was Makoto and Ami. A smile came across both their faces, happy to see their good friend Usagi.   
  
"Hey Usagi! Still acting clumsy I see.", Makoto said with a smile. Ami also laughed at this but then her laughter ceased when she looked at Usagi. "Usagi are you alright? You seem paler than usual." Ami said, concerned. "Now that you mention it Ami, she does look pale." Makoto chimed in staring at Usagi.   
  
"Yeah, I'm pale? Hum, must be nothing I feel fine." Usagi cracked a smile, to keep her friends from worrying.   
  
"Hmm, alright, but you don't have us completely convinced, you should get some rest." Makoto suggested. "Really guys, I feel fine, don't worry, when I get home I'll get plenty of rest." Usagi lied, trying to convince her friends, and conceal the truth. "See-yah guys later!' and with that Usagi ran on, leaving her friends staring after her concerned.   
  
'I really do need some fresh air, I'll go back to the park, she decided it would be the best thing to do to get her mind off of her secret.' Later, Usagi returned home in time for dinner. They were having steak. Usagi drooled as Ilene took the steak out of it's package.   
  
"Mom, could I be a helpful soul and cook my own steak?" Usagi asked slyly.   
  
"It's good to see you want to cook, it's always good to keep practicing at things. Sure Usagi, you can cook you're own steak." Ilene said with a happy charmed look.   
  
"Could I also eat my dinner in my room? I want to study while I eat, since I can't study any other time any other time." Usagi sneaked in.   
  
Ilene looked at her daughter confused,"I guess so dear, strange to see you studying, but why stop you? Turning over this new leaf is great!"   
  
Usagi cooked hers first, while her mom attended to some business. She let it grill there for about 2 minutes, then quickly took it off the oven grill. Everybody knows 2 minutes isn't enough to even toast the edges, and Usagi knew this too. She put the slab of raw meat on her plate, waited about 10 minutes and left the kitchen with her dish in hand. She didn't want her mom to get suspicous.  
  
Usagi closed her door, and looked at the steak, it was raw, but it looked so good. In a flash, Usagi gobbled it up. It wasn't the best tasting thing she ever tasted. In fact it was barley over satisfying. In about 3 hours, Luna returned to the Tsukino household, from her cat prowls, and Black Moon investigations. She entered Usagi's room to find her staring up at the stars as if she were being hypnotised by them. "Usagi....". Usagi drastically turned around to face Luna witch started her. Usagi had a strange look in her eyes. It wasn't the hyper, crisp skyblue eyes she usually had, it looked somehow, different.........   
  
"Usagi, you look pale, you should get a good night's sleep." Luna assured.   
  
"Maybe you're right Luna." Usagi was already dressed in her PJ's, so she climbed into her bed and pulled over the covers. "Good Night Luna." Luna jumped on a pillow laying on top of a stand near Usagi's bed, and curled up. "Good Night."  
  
Usagi lay in her bed 'Sleep, that's all I need, and all this paranoia dillusion will go away, I hope'. She lay in her bed wide eyed until 12:04, and she wasn't the least bit sleepy. She finally declared to herself that she would definately NOT fall asleep at this rate. She felt this strange yearning to wanting to get up out of bed, and do ........something. Usagi, surprisingly very quietly got out of bed. She dressed in a leather flared black dress pants, a black tank-top, and a sporty looking black leather trench coat. Make-up was already set on her face in DARK shades that seemed to coincide her black outfit. She looked into her mirror and her eyes flashed red then returned to their slightly original color, blue is blue, right? Not only that was visible, but so were her fangs. She swiftly glided out the room and headed out the house onto the streets under the thick black skies. 


	2. Vampyre - Chapter Two - Blood Stained Ha...

Vampyre Chapter 2: Blood Stained Hands  
  
  
  
Luna woke-up to see Usagi's bed empty. Luna was still half asleep and didn't think much of it anyway. She had assumed, being the pig Usagi is, she probably woke-up for a midnight snack. Luna fell back asleep in a blink of an eye.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was wandering the streets of Tokyo. She already had her vampire instincts, such as to wear black (mostly because of it's nature and also not to be seen hiding in the dark), her night make-up had appeared on her face of DARK shades that coincided with her black outfit, and swift silent lurking. She also knew very well in detail about gaining blood from humans, although she hadn't done any of the kind....yet. She knew she didn't turn people into vampires just by sucking their blood, unless she decided to inject a sort of potion through her fangs. Fangs, yes she had fangs. They were long and pointy, as sharp as canine teeth as those of a wolf.  
  
Usagi walked down the street, with the clicking her heels echoing across the asleep city. Only dim lights lit her path, not that she needed lights to see in the dark. She had ultravision, now that she was a vampire. She came across a club and entered, her mind was set on her mission. She spotted a man sitting at the bar tending counter. He was almost Mamoru's height, he had dirty blonde hair, and he seemed pretty healthy.  
  
"Hi handsome, what's you're name?",Usagi said cooly and with flirtiness.  
  
"Kaone.", the man looked at the lady and smiled,"What's yours?"  
  
"Meona. Do you want to have a good time?",Usagi, now known as Meona asked mischievely.  
  
"Sure sweet stuff.", he started to feel Usagi's leg, but she drew away.  
  
"Not-ah-uh, not here, come with me to have a good time,"She teased, and exited the club with the man. They entered a motel room close by. Meona (Usagi) pushed him flat on the bed. Then she crawked on the bed hovered above him. They kissed, and then she started kissing his neck. Her eyes flashed red. She opened her mouth, and bit down on Kaone's neck. He let out a cry and a quick 2 second struggle, then all ceased as is life passed out of him. Meona continued to drink his blood. When she was satisfied, she got up and wiped her mouth. She got her sharp long Vampire nails and slashed his throat to disrupt all evidence of the vampire hole bite.She left the motel. It was almost like Usagi was in trance while she did this, but she wasn't, she was aware of all that was happening.   
  
Usagi slipped in her house, as queitly as she did when she left. She walked upstairs to her room and changed back into her PJ's. It was now 4:00 am. She stayed awake for an hour and went to sleep at 5:00 am but awoke at 6:00 am.   
  
Was it a dream? She stepped to her mirror, being careful not to wake-up Luna. She looked into the mirror to see a very pale girl staring back at her. When she looked at her mouth she saw a smidge of blood in the corner. She went into the bathroom to wash it away, and when she looked up at the mirror from the sink, she saw her teeth. Yep, she had full blown fangs in her mouth. At first she was in shock, then she came to except it. She smiled a mishievous smile at the mirror then left.  
  
Usagi quickly got dressed in her normal attire. She left a note on the kitchen table saying that she went for a morning stroll and left. She walked down the street thinking about last night. What had she done? She had tooken a life last night without any guilt, and she still felt no guilt. She went to the bridge by the park and looked into the water, having flashbacks of the incident last night. Then she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see who it was. It was Mamoru, on his morning jogs. She was about to make an open smile at him, but quickly closed her mouth, she couldn't let him see her fangs. "Hi Mamo-san."  
  
They walked over to the bench at the park and sat down.Mamoru stared at Usagi with a concerned face."Usako, you're very pale. Are you feeling alright?"She stared up at him, she hated to lie to him but she had no other choice,"I feel fine Mamo-chan." Then she stood up and went to hug Mamoru good-bye, while she hugged him, she stared at his neck. What a strong urge she had to bite it. She opened her mouth about to bite down, then stopped. 'What was I thinking? I could never hurt my Mamo-san.' Her eyes began to tear up and she jerked away from his grip and ran off before he could see her tears. Mamoru was quite surprised with this action and wondered what was wrong with his Usagi. For the rest of the day he would be worried.  
  
She walked on and went to Makoto's house for a scouts meeting. She entered to find everyone already there, but for once she wasn't late. They were all staring at the tv. Usagi sat down to see what they were watching. It was the news:  
  
["Last night there was a body discovered at Cisho Motel. He was reported to be dead on the sene. The man seemed to die of a very mysterious death, as to when he was brought to the hospital the docters came to the conclusion that all his blood had been drained from him. The only open visible marks on the body were the slashes on his neck. Still they have no motive, suspect, or even clues as to what happened. We will have an updated report on the progression of the investigation."]  
  
The scouts shuttered at the thought. "Do you think it could have been an attack from the Black Moon Artemis?",Mina asked.  
  
"I don't think even the Black Moon would be that grewsom without a reason.",Artemis replied, hoping that that was true.  
  
"You're right Artemis. Right now the Black Moon is concentrated on things of greater importance. This is in no why linked to any actions of the Black Moon.", Ami assured.  
  
"I know it's something evil. It's emitting a strange vibe, not those of the Black Moon but different. It seems dark and powerful. Last night the great fire was acting strange, it detects a change of something evil."   
  
"So Rei, you think the great fire is saying there's another enemy approaching us?", Makoto asked curiously.  
  
"Something like that. But not quite, the great fire reading said it was already has came. But it's not like every other enemy, I'm not even sure if it's out for us, but I do know that according to the great fires great size change in the reading, it is a powerful thing."  
  
"All right then, we must be on our guard at all times scouts, this new thing we can call enemy until it has proved otherwise." Luna chimed in.  
  
The whole time the scouts were talking Usagi was sitting silently, listening to the scouts. She began to get nervous. 'What if they found out?' While the scouts were trying to figure this situation out, Usagi knew exactly what had happened. Tehn Minako looked over at Usagi with wide eyes. "Usagi? Are you alright? You look so pale. Are you sick?"  
  
"You almost look like a ghost.", Rei said concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you were pale yesterday too, but not nearly as aple as you are today.", Ami said with worried eyes.  
  
"Really guys, I feel fine, you're just over worrying.", Usagi said, all the whike getting a bit nervous.  
  
Mina stared at Usagi,"Well, we're not convinced, but food should sure make you feel better for a while. it's 12:30 and I'm starved!" The rest of the scouts agreed."Great! I made chocolate cake, and I bought donuts and tea. Lets eat!", Makoto said as the all headed towards the dining table.  
  
"Umm, I just remembered, I have to help my mom do something, I'll see you guys later!" With that Usagi ran out the house. "How strange, I've never seen Usagi turn down food before."  
  
"You're right Rei, I'll go see if Usagi is alright.",with that Minako ran out the house in pursuit of Usagi. Minako was on the way to Usagi's house, since that's where she said she would be, but she heard something in the alley. It was the banging of trash cans, and then a little cry. She looked down the dark alley and saw Usagi........kissing someone? Minako gasped as she saw what appeared to be Usagi making out with someone, and he wasn't even Mamoru! She hurry turned around and ran back to Makoto's house.  
  
Meanwhile in the alley Usagi wasn't making out with anyone. She was just...sucking the life out of them. The dead limp body slowly sank down as Usagi wiped the blood off her mouth, being sure not to miss a spot this time. She walked out the alley, and shielded her eyes with her arm from the sun. It seemed to really blind her. Her sun sensitivity was developing.  
  
Over at Makoto's house Minako charged in talking jibberish and so fast, she could of said the whole book of 1,000 leagues under the sea, you wouldn't have noticed. "Minako! Calm down! What happened?" Makoto yelled.  
  
"You won't believe what I saw on the way to Usagi's house! I was walking past an alley when I heard some sounds and looked in to see Usagi majorly making out with some man, and he wasn't even Mamoru!"  
  
The scouts, including Atremis and Luna gasped at this very thing. "Are you sure you weren't mistaken? Maybe it wasn't Usagi, or maybe they weren't making out.", Rei said, shock at what she heard.  
  
"Nope, I'm definately NOT mistaken. The girl had that blonde meatball hairstyle and she had the same outfit as her, and she was kissing up a storm!" Minako replied.  
  
"I can't believe Usagi would a thing like that!", Luna said, who was obviously upset.  
  
"It's just not like Usagi", Ami chimed in.  
  
"Somthing's up, and we got to find out what. We shouldn't tell Usagi we know yet, but someone's got to tell Mamoru.",Makoto felt such sorry for what had happened.  
  
"Let's all tell Mamoru, he really does need to know this.",vollinteered Rei. Everyone left Makoto's house, as the meeting came to a sudden close. Now they were on their way to Mamoru's house, to tell the heartbreaking news. They passed a window of a store that had TV's on display. The 4:00 news was on. The scouts stopped and looked at the new story of the mysterious death.:  
  
["It has been reported that 2 more bodies were found, they died of the same mysterious death as the body that was found in Cisho Motel. They are all male and have had all their blood drained out of them. Both bodies were found in seperate alley's. Still we have no suspects, clues, or motives to this mysterious death. It is being looked at as a murder. In all deaths then men's necks were slashed by an unknown object, they suspect it to be a knife. Nothing further is known about the investigation. Police urge citizens to becareful, as there might be a killer on the loose in Tokyo."]  
  
"Oh my god! Two more bodies? What's happening?", Minako asked. Even Ami was left dumbfounded.   
  
They entered Mamoru's apartment and knocked on the door. Mamoru answered it and smiled at the sight of the friendly girls. His, smile faded away when he saw the sad, and worried expressions on the Scout's face. Rei was the first to enter, they all sat down on couchs' in the living room. Rei stared Mamoru in the eyes. "Mamoru, we need to talk...." 


	3. Vampyre - Chapter Three - The New Arriva...

Vampyre Chp.3: The New Arrival  
  
  
  
The scouts stared silently at Mamoru as Rei spoke. "Mamoru, Minako saw something." Rei felt like to bite her tongue to keep the words from coming out. She didn't want to see Mamoru's and Usagi's relationship in a stumble. They had it hard enough already, but she had to. It wouldn't be right if she didn't say anything. They were already in his house, and he new something was wrong, so there was no turning back now. "What? What did she see?", Mamoru said with a worried expression. He noticed that Usagi wasn't amongst the girls. The first thing that he could think of was that something bad must have happened to her. Thoughts flew past in his head, 'Did something happen to Usagi? Is she hurt? Or worse?"  
  
"What Minako saw," Rei looked down at her hands and her heart had much sorrow for them, yet at the same time it felt remorse and spiteful anger against Usagi,"Don't worry mamoru, this is hurting me as much as it will you." The scouts felt the same as Rei, but out of all, her heart was the heaviest. Now Mamoru knew this was bad. Maybe he didn't want to hear it, but he couldn't help not knowing.  
  
"As I was saying. Minako was on the way to Usagi's house, because that's where Usagi said she was going when she excused herself from the Scout meeting. Minako followed to make sure she was alright, because Usagi looked awfully pale. She came upon a alley and heard some noise. When she went to look inside, she saw a girl with long blonde hair in a meatball hairstyle and she was wearing the same clothes as Usagi, so it was unmistakenly her, but she couldn't see her face because she wasn't in that alley alone. She was with a man, and it wasn't you."  
  
Mamoru was shock. He couldn't believe it. He knew it had to have been Usagi because nobody else in Tokyo wears their hair like her. His heart felt pain, he was confused, why would she do that? "What exactly was she doing?"  
  
Minako spoke,"From what I saw, her back faced me and she appeared to be kissing the man's neck."   
  
Mamoru cringed at the thought of this. "We can't be too sure that she was with him Minako. There could very well be some other explaination to this." The other scouts agreed also, but they knew this was a very slim chance that it would be, then again, the craziest things happened to Usagi.   
  
"I noticed some strange behavior myself. This morning when we hugged each other good-bye, she quickly jerked away, and I could of sworn I saw tears in her eyes." Mamoru shared, as he looked down at his feet,"I don't know what could possibly be bothering her. Was it something I did? I just wish I knew, we've never went through a problem in our relationship without her sharing with me what the problem was." The scouts looked confused as to what he was saying, even Ami, who was working vigorously at her mini scout computer imputting all the information she had found out so far. They all wish they knew what could be going on with Usagi.  
  
"Today at our scout meeting we we'll be sure to bring this up and talk to Usagi and find out what is happening. I couldn't possibly imagine Usagi wanting to be with any other man than you Mamoru, so we will find out what is really going on.",Luna insisted. The Scouts left Mamoru's apartment, leaving the man and his confused heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The scouts called for a meeting at Rei's temple to get readings from the great fire about the new "enemy" that was here. The meeting started at 6:00 pm. Everyone was there on time, exept for Usagi.......  
  
**************************************************  
  
Usagi was in her room, with her lights off. She sat on her floor, with her head set on her low table. By now Usagi's veins were almost full blown vampire. Her charm was leaving her and a cold heart was prevailing, the vampire instincts were changing her emotions. With these changes of emotions, she seemed to be brainwashed by her Vampire instincts.   
  
She was having flashbacks. In her mind she saw every cruel, mean, cold hearted, agonizing, spiteful thing her friends ever did to her. These flashbacks only consisted those that hurt her, and left out all the apolgeze, and talk throughs which solve those problemed flashbacks. Her heart grew colder and colder as she saw all those things that her friends did to hurt her. She clentched her fists, her eyes filled with more evil. 'Those aren't my friends. They are only my enemy. I WON'T let them hurt me again! They will be killed for what they've done.'  
  
Her flashbacks had finished and left her heart and mind consumed with evil. All Usagi could think of was 'kill all those who try and trick me by saying they're my friends when they had hurt me with no regret'. Just then she got a call on the telecommunicater:  
  
"Usagi! Come to Rei's temple immidiently! You should have been here fifteen minutes ago!". It was the enraged voice of Luna.  
  
Usagi, now in the full stage of Meona smiled mischieviously and left her house for Rei's Temple.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Rei was a bit mad at Usagi but she couldn't be too sure. At the the same time she felt confused and more curious to know what's really going than she ever had been in all her life. Rei couldn't help though, not to conceal how she was feeling towards Usagi. Luna and Artemis were at the meeting too.  
  
"From what we know, and what Rei has told us, this new enemy is dangerous, but we must have a prediction of it's next strike and it's where abouts." Luna declared.  
  
"OK. Now we can do our fire readings, now that Usagi finally arrived.", Rei growled to herself, but that feeling quickly changed when she saw Usagi. She almost felt fear.  
  
Usagi was about 10 feet away and was approaching the scouts. She was dressed in her black outfit. She had black flared leather pants, a black tanktop, and a black sporty leather trench coat, except this time she wore sporty looking sunglasses too. Mina, Mako, Ami, Artemis, and Luna even had a strike of fear in them when they looked at Usagi, although they weren't quite sure why. Everything was silent and only the whistling of the wind and Usagi's black shoes' heels clicking on the ground approaching closer to the Scouts. Then she stopped and just stood there. Her heart flickered in rage at just the sight of her betraying "friends".  
  
They all just looked at Usagi, confused by what she was doing and wearing. It was strange, because when Usagi arrived Rei felt the evil vibes of their new enemy emmit from Usagi, and it got stronger as she approached. When Usagi stopped in front of the scouts, nearly 3 feet or less away, Rei was baffled at the astounding amount of strong evil energy that emitted from her. When she was close and stopped, the other scouts sensed some strange vibes too. Finally Rei spoke up,"Usagi? What are you doing?"  
  
UH-OH, big mistake! Out of all the scouts that had to speak up it was Rei, the one Usagi's new heart hated the most. To hear her speak made her explode with anger, especially since she was speaking to her.  
  
"Die bitch!", Usagi growled. The scouts watched in horror as Usagi leaped in the air took off her sunglasses and pounced on Rei. She did that so hard and fast that Usagi's force as she gripped Rei sent Rei's back dragging through the earth, like a field plow. Rei's back forage through the dirt from where they were standing, to where they got stopped by running into the wall of Rei's temple. (*To get an idea of what I'm talking about, referr to Sailor Moon R episode: Cherry Blossom Time, when the tree lady grabs Sailor Moon and drags her through the earth and gets stopped by Sailor Moon's back being smacked into the tree trunk).  
  
Rei's back stung in pain while it dug through the earth at an amazing speed. Then SMACK! Rei's whole body now lurched and throbbed in agonizing pain as it ran head on with Rei's Temple wall.   
  
Rei opened her eyes to come face to face with a VERY scary pale looking Usagi holding on to her sholders. Rei's heart almost stopped at the sight she saw. Usagi's eyes glowed red and ressembled those of a cats, but it had much evil in them. Her skin was pale, and her make-up made her look even more evil. Usagi's nails were long and sharp as blades. Then Rei saw Usagi's teeth, her fangs! What an over whelming size! She knew from there on, that Usagi was practically not even human anymore. Rei gasped again as Usagi opened her mouth wider revieling fangs that were larger than she thought they were. Then Usagi bit down on Rei's collar bone area, at the top, near her neck. Rei let out a startled cry, she was in too much pain to stop her, and everything was happening so quickly. Her eyes showed more pain than her words. The scouts were shocked at what Usagi had done. It was all happening so fast! They didn't know what to do. Usagi continued to drink Rei's blood. The scouts quickly ran over to Usagi and Rei.  
  
"Usagi!! What are you doing!?!" Makoto screamed.  
  
Usagi stopped drinking and lifted her head around to face the scouts. The scouts and Luna and Artemis gasped and a look of horror and shock on filled their faces. They saw Usagi's face, so pale, her eyes were red and evil, she had monsterous fangs which dripped in blood. Her mouth was all covered in blood. The scouts eyes teared up, as they thought 'What, what on earth was happening? Rei? How could she,...How could it do this?   
  
"Scouts transform!", Luna shrieked.  
  
"Luna we can't fight Usagi!", Minako yelled.  
  
"Look at her scouts, she is obviously not Usagi right now, she's VERY dangerous! If you want Rei or even yourselves to live, you must treat her as an enemy! Now scouts, transform!",Luna howled.  
  
"You're right Luna, we can't take any chances.", Ami supported.  
  
"Lets do it!", Makoto yelled.  
  
Jupiter Star Power! Venus Star Power! Mercury Star Power! They all transformed and got back on their feet.   
  
"Usagi! If that's what your name is, come here and face us.", Makoto screamed with anger and also pity.  
  
Usagi stood up, leaving Rei's limp body. She faced the scouts and glared at makoto who spoke to her. In spine chilling cold voice Usagi said,"My name is not Usagi anymore, now you may call me, Meona!"  
  
Minako thought to herself 'Sorry Usagi (or Meona), but I have to do this'. "Venus Beauty Love Me chain!" Then Sailor Jupiter shouted,"Sparkling Wide Pressure!". There Usagi or Meona stood, with a chain of power and a shocking energy ball headed towards her. 


	4. Vampyre - Chapter Four - Face Off

Vampyre Chp.4: Face Off   
  
RECAP:  
Usagi stood up, leaving Rei's limp body. She faced the scouts and glared at Makoto who spoke to her. In a spine chilling cold voice Usagi scowled,"My name is not Usagi anymore, now you may call me, Meona!"  
Minako thought to herself 'Sorry Usagi (or Meona), but I have to do this'. "Venus Beauty Love Me Chain!" Then Sailor Jupiter shouted,"Sparkling Wide Pressure!". There Usagi or Meona stood, with a chain of power and a shocking energy ball headed towards her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Lightning fast speed everything happened. The two powerful energy forms wisped through the air. The chain flashed a brilliant gold, of hearts. It twisted itself while cutting through the air. Beside it, coming from an opposite direction, the ball of energy flickered with an amazing amount of energy. It soared through the air while electrifying anything that would dare get in it's way. The targets were both set on one person, Meona.   
Rei looked up at what was happening, she used all her strength and whispered,"Usagi..." before passing out.  
Meona sensed this energy gathering before the two forms were even fired though. She looked up and gave a mischievous smile, and an evil glare at the scouts. All the while, Ami was fiddling with her scout visor, trying to find any possible information on what could be happening. She turned to Jupiter and Venus. "She's not dodging your attacks, now there is no way she can even try to dodge the attacks if she starts now."  
Just about a second before the two attacks were about to hit Meona, she jumped....   
"I think we got her." Venus obsereved the collision of the to attacks into where Meona was standing. Clouds of dust and debree formed in the explosion.  
"That was almost too easy!"  
"Yeah"  
Then they heard an evil laughter coming from right behind them. On their guard they quickly turned around to face the menacing Meona. "But how?!?" Jupiter asked, shocked to see Meona without even one scratch on her.   
"My visor did catch a very high energy level for a split 2 seconds, but it couldn't have been. I thought it was just a glitch, but apparently it was very accurate, Meona was so fast, she wasn't even visible to the human eye!", Mercury exclaimed. (They obviously never seen Dragon Ball Z before, hehehe).  
"Enough talk, It's time for you girls to meet your fate and DIE!",Meona screamed. She headed towards Jupiter at an amazing speed.  
'No, she can't, she can't take another one from us. I have to try and stop her.' Mercury's guilt raised inside her, as what happened to Rei was about to happen to Jupiter. She had felt it was her fault that Rei got hurt so badly. 'I could have done something, but I didn't. Why? Because I was in shock. I shouldn't have been in shock. I've trained my mind so long to handle these situations, to know what to do, and for what? To throw it all away because I was in shock? No, but I know I can do something now. I can have the effort I should of had on Rei too, but I can't go back in time, so I will make up for my mistakes here.'  
Jupiter stared at Meona in shock as she dove towards her. She was frozen still, she couldn't move to dodge her. Meona was just about to grab onto Jupiters' shoulders to drag her down.   
"AQUA RAPID ILLUSION!"  
Meona turned to see what was happening and WHAM! She got hit with the icy waters of Mercury. But it wasn't Mercurys' usual Aqua Illusion. This attack was stronger, and more. There were strong rapids of icy water hitting Meona, the blast was so big and powerful, powerful enough to slam Meona across the air into a large near by tree. It was just in the nick of time too, because she was just about to wrap her fingers around Jupiters' shoulders. Venus turned to Mercury and stared at her with great surprise. She never knew Mercury could have so much power in her.   
"WOW! Mercury!", Venus yelled with excitement, but it soon faded. Meona recovered from the attack. She stood-up approached the scouts. Jupiter glared at her, 'I want pay back'.   
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
Meona jumped up and dodged the attack easily. In the mist of her jumping in the air, Meona pulled out 4 razor sharp spinning disk blades, about as big as the palm of a man's hand. In a flash she threw the razor diskets with precise accurateness (experienced from throwing her tiarra) and they headed towards Jupiter.   
"Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain headed for the razor blades, to stop their deadly task. Venus gasped as it cut right through her chain and it's direction was not the least disturbed headed for it's target.  
[CHING!] The first blade sliced the side of Jupiter's arm leaving a fair sized cut, the second she was able to dodge. Jupiter then gasped in pain as the third razor discet sliced through her leg, and the fourth sliced through her side. Those cuts were real deep and she was loosing a lot of blood, especially through her side. Jupiter collapsed to the ground in pain. She couldn't move, the pain was unbarable.   
Meona laughed as she stared down at the weak bleeding girl. The she got back to business. She headed down back towards Jupiter. Mercury ran towards her. She then flung herelf into Meona to try and stop her. Meona outstretched her arm and smack Mercury out of the way. She grabbed on to Jupiter's shoulders and lifted herself and Jupiter into the air, but only to come down into a hard landing into the ground. She dragged jupiter through the dirt as she came to a stop.   
"No!" Venus yelled in horror.  
"Jupiter!", Mercury called out in great distress.  
Jupiter was in so much pain, it couldn't possibly get any worse! Meona opened her mouth wide and bit down on Jupiter's neck. It just got worse. Out of all the things that had happened to Jupiter so far, this was the worse. She almost wished she was dead so she didn't have to go through the pain of Meona sucking the blood out of her, the piercing of her fangs being driven into her neck.   
"Aqua Illusion!"  
A blast of icy water was heading towards Meona to stop her from sucking the life out of Jupiter. Meona sensed this and jumped out of the way, leaving Mercury's icy waters heading towards the limp Jupiter. "No! Jupiter!", Mercury shrieked. Meona cackled,"Well look at this, Jupiter's going to get finished off by one of her own good "loyal" scouts Mercury!" Meona roared in laughter again.   
"Stop! Illusion STOP! Aqua Illusion, DISPERSE!!!" Mercury shouted with tears forming in her eyes. In a split second before the collision her attack evaporated, leaving Jupiter's life still intact. Meona spoke again,"Oh well, I thought I would be able to see a good show there."  
Meona faced Mercury. She flew through the air racing towards mercury, Venus tryed to stop her. "Venus Love Me Chain!". Her chain came flying at Meona. She quickly backed up just barley missing the chain as she saw it had skidded a spot on her trench coat. Meona floated in the air and now faced Venus. Her eyes flashed a brighter red and the ground rumbled beneath Venus' feet. Venus stared at the ground in shock. It seemed to be pulling up, as chunks of earth lifted into the air. Then giant slabs of earth came out and started folding over Venus. Venus dodge some peices here and there, but she couldn't dodge the giagantic piece which now headed her way. The edge of it landed on top of her nearly crushing her. Venus was trapped and couldn't free herself from the heavy prison that lay on top of her.  
Mercury gasped at what happened, there was no way she could have stopped that this time. Then she looked up to find Meona staring down at her menacingly. In a flash Meona soared through the air and had gotten hold of Mercury. She had dragged her too into the ground, Mercury knew that the same fate as Rei and Jupiter was about to be brought on her.  
"Look at this, it's Miss. Power Trip. You think you can be a hero? You've been doing a real great job, I mean, just look at Mars and Jupiter over there, you've really saved them. You would have really done them a favore by finishing them off like you almost did Jupiter."Meona mocked as she stared coldly into Mercury's eyes. Mean while she had Mercury baffled.'Can she read my thoughts? I guess it's obviously so. How can she have such great power like this? Where did she harvest them from?'Meona spoke bitterly again disrupting Mercury's thoughts. "So tell me Miss. Hero, how do you plan to save your dear scouts Venus, Jupiter, and Mars......if you're dead?!"  
The cold hearted Vampire opened her mouth wide, exposeing her fangs, Mercury gasped at the sight. Meona was just about to bite down when there was a distilling silence.  
"Death Scream"  
A large amount of energy blazed towards the unsuspecting Vampire before she could do any further harm to Mercury. The shroud of pink energy rammed her into the air and left her in pain. She got control of her self and was steady and floated in the air, looking for the scout that made that attack.   
The ground ripped apart in a spot, "World Shaking!  
The earthy orange power ball disruppted the ground and headed for Meona. She dodged this attack, but not a second to late. "Deep Submerge!" an aqua green energy ball shattered the gigantic rock that lay on top of Venus, turning it into dust and freeing Venus. Mecury got to her feet and faced the direction in which all the attacks were coming from. Venus struggled to also get up and faced the owners of the familar attacks. Both their eyes opened wide in surprise, as they saw the familiar truthful faces that had helped them before lay ahead. Mercury spoke in a soft voice,"You've come back!" 


End file.
